


Squeeze the Day

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newsies + Jamba Juice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squeeze the Day

 “I’m quitting the newspaper,” Henry announced, dropping the journalism books onto the desk beside Davey with a loud  _smack_.

Before the editor-in-chief could reply, Romeo added his “Article Writing for Nitwits” to Henry’s discarded pile.

“So am I,” he told the group.

Finally, Davey was able to sputter out:

“What? Why? The school newspaper needs your cafeteria report and local eatery reviews, Henry!”

“And Romeo, your love advice column!” he added.

In this situation, Davey felt it best not to add his personal opinions regarding some of the ridiculousness his friend suggested in “Ask Romeo.”

“We got jobs,” Henry informed them, looking apologetic.

 

“Yeah!” Romeo piped up, “At that smoothie place… Jamba Juice.”

“They aren’t the best,” Henry shrugged, “But at least we’ll be getting paid. The newspaper… It takes up a lot of extra time when we could be working.”

“Well yeah, but –“

“Sorry, Dave. I need the dough.”

Romeo walked out of the room slowly, as though waiting to be stopped.

But he wasn’t. And Henry hastened to catch up.

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

“What’re we going to  _do_?” Davey asked, voice agonized.

“We can’t lose journalists. Or articles. The school newspaper’s funding is being cut as it is. At this rate… Principal Pulitzer’ll want to shut us down for good.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it, Dave,” Jack put hand on his friend’s shoulder, “We’ll figure something out. Or _you_ will. You always do.”

“Yeah!” Crutchie agreed, “We won’t let the paper get put out of print!”

Jack, Crutchie, and the rest of the boys anxiously watched in silence as Davey wrung his hands over his keyboard.

“Okay,” Davey breathed tensely, “I think I have an idea. It shouldn’t be too hard. I just need you all backing me up.”

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

The next day, Romeo and Henry began their first real shift at work.

“Hey, gorgeous,” the former crooned, reaching up on tiptoe to look over the counter at the older girl standing there. “Want some extra sugar with your smoothie?”

He gave an exaggerated wink as he handed the drink over. All he received in reply was an unpleasant look.

“This sure isn’t as fun as the newspaper,” Romeo sighed, turning to Henry, who was chopping up fruit.

“Maybe things would go better if you stopped tryin’ to flirt with every single customer around our age who comes in here,” Henry pointed out.

The front door of the store swung open then, and in came Jack and Crutchie.

“What happened?” Henry asked, looking slightly concerned. “Did Pulitzer cancel the newspaper?”

“No, no,” Jack reassured him, “Hold on to your hat. They haven’t put us out of business yet. No thanks to you two.”

“We just came for some refreshments,” put in Crutchie. “Got anything with bananas in it?”

No sooner than Crutchie and Jack had settled at a table with their smoothies did Race and Albert burst through the door.

“Hey! No smokin’ in here!” Romeo admonished them. “I don’t care if we’re friends; I won’t have you gettin’ me fired!”

“And it’s really not good for your health, either,” Crutchie pointed out.

“Fine, fine. But get me one of those mango tango things,” Race huffed, stepping outside to discard the offending object.

Before Romeo could finish making Race and Albert their drinks, Mush, Sniper, Specs, Elmer, and Jojo burst into the establishment.

“Aw, come on fellas,” Henry complained, “Are you trying to make this hard on us?”

Romeo harrumphed.

“We better be getting big tips from all of you.”

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

Just when Romeo was about to shed his apron and take a short break, the door swung wildly open. In came Davey, panting slightly as though he’d run a ways. Bouncing with energy behind him was Les.

“Sorry I’m late,” said Davey, nearly tripping over his own shoe. “I had to pick up Les from middle school.”

“And he nearly forgot me!”

“Did not!”

“Late?” Henry eyed them suspiciously. “For what?”

“Now that Davey’s here, we can get down to business,” Jack said loudly, seemingly unaware of the few non-students that had somehow managed to get seats in the crowded place.

“What’s going on?” Romeo asked.

Rubbing his hands together, Davey stepped forward to address the two employees.

“We can’t lose you two! The newspaper needs you. The group needs you!”

“Dave, we already told you –“

“I know,” Davey interrupted them, “And I understand. But we have agreed that we still want you writing for the newspaper.”

“So, we decided to bring the meetings to you!” Crutchie exclaimed.

Davey nodded.

“Whenever a meeting interferes with your work schedule, we’ll hold it here instead of on campus. There’s nothing that says we are required to organize in a classroom or that we can’t meet off-campus.”

“And if Pulitzer tries to stop us?” Romeo asked, adjusting his work gloves.

“Then, well. Like it says in that one Jamba Juice ad, we will: ‘Squeeze the day!’”


End file.
